


Biting Your Tail

by strangestorys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Episode AU: s03e11, Gentle Dom Will, M/M, Season/Series 03, jumpsuit porn, prison hannibal, putting those breathing holes to good use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will makes good use of those breathing holes to get his revenge on Hannibal after the Dragon's attack on Molly. Alternate ending for episode 3.11.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Are you enjoying this?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hannibal could just grunt and nod in answer, overwhelmed with the small amount of contact Will was giving him and pushing forward into Will’s warm hand.</i>
</p>
<p><i>“I can’t hear you, Hannibal. I said,</i> Are you enjoying this<i>?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Your Tail

**Author's Note:**

> For two Anons, who requested "You heard me. Take. It. Off." and "Please, don’t leave." as starters on a prompt meme.
> 
> As always, come send prompts at [strangestorys](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com)!

“Will, to what do I owe this sudden pleasure?”

Having smelled Will seconds before he slammed open the cell door and stormed in, Hannibal looked up from his seat on the floor of his cell, the hint of a smile just visible in the corners of his eyes.

“Stand. Up.”

Will was fuming, the wolf under his skin tearing to get free. He looked exquisite, and Hannibal wanted to keep this image with him forever.

“Has our friend the Dragon left you another gift? I shudder to imagine, Will.”

“You heard me. I won’t repeat myself again. Stand the fuck up, Hannibal.”

“It must have been a good one. Let me guess, another family? Dogs first?”

“Hannibal.”

Will had adopted the voice he used with his more disobedient dogs, firm and unyielding. Hannibal, guessing he was a few seconds away from a rolled newspaper to the nose, gave in and stood, turning to face Will through the glass.

“Get over here.”

Hannibal felt a small thrill run through him and pool in his belly at Will’s tone. He moved to face Will at the barrier, watching the glass fog up with Will’s labored and angry breaths.

“Good. Stay.”

Will stared straight into Hannibal’s eyes as he reached his hand through the nearest hole in the glass and cupped his palm over the crotch of Hannibal’s jumpsuit.

“I had Alana turn off the cameras and mics. It’s just you and me today, Hannibal.”

Hannibal had been so long without touch, even his own, that he felt himself hardening embarrassingly quickly into the press of Will’s palm.

“Are you enjoying this?”

Hannibal could just grunt and nod in answer, overwhelmed with the small amount of contact Will was giving him and pushing forward into Will’s warm hand.

“I can’t hear you, Hannibal. I said, _Are you enjoying this?_ ”

“ _Yes_.” Hannibal panted out.

“Did you enjoy it this much when you sent that lunatic after my fucking family, Hannibal?”

Will had wrapped his hand around Hannibal now through the straining fabric of the jumpsuit, and was twisting around the head of his cock in the most delicious, distracting way.

“Answer me, Hannibal.”

“ngh... I wondered what you would do, Will. The delight was in the curiosity. I must admit, your response has proved far more enjoyable than I previously thought.”

“I’m sure it has. Did you touch yourself afterwards? Did you imagine my revenge and give Alana a good show on her monitors?”

Will’s breathing was even, and he seemed detached and unaffected by Hannibal’s soft moans. He kept a pace that was just short of satisfying, but that had a growing wet patch forming on the front of the jumpsuit nonetheless.

“No, Will. The imagination of it was enough. Not that it looks like I needed to, you’re doing a fine job of it yourself.”

At this, Will pulled his hand away and back through the hole, and Hannibal whined with the loss.

“Take it off.”

“Will...”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Hannibal’s breath accelerated with the black look in Will’s eyes, and he jumped to obey. He began slipping the buttons through on the jumpsuit, revealing an inch of graying chest hair at a time. Will’s face revealed nothing, but his eyes followed Hannibal’s hands, watching intently as his broad chest and soft belly were exposed. Will didn’t seem surprised by his lack of underwear, but then again, Will was intimately familiar with the hospital’s clothing regimen.

As Hannibal reached the last button, he grabbed his cock to maneuver it out comfortably, moaning a little at the feel.

At this, Will tutted softly. “Did I say you could touch yourself, Hannibal? Hands off.”

Hannibal looked into Will’s eyes with curiosity, interested to see where this was going. He moved his hands back to the buttons, finally undoing the last one and letting his cock bob out freely.

“That’s enough. Move closer.”

Hannibal did, his cock at just the right height to meet the hole in the glass.

“Through the glass, Hannibal.”

Hannibal obeyed, and Will promptly wrapped his hand around him and gave him a couple of cursory strokes.

“Good boy.”

With that, Will got down on his knees, and Hannibal said a silent prayer thanking the Dragon for whatever he’d done to bring this about.

Will took his time at first, nosing along his cock, reacquainting himself with Hannibal’s smell. He smelled just as he always had, just as he had when he was hugging Will tight and opening him with a knife.

Will got his fill here, looking up at Hannibal knowingly through his lashes, both of them aware that Hannibal would want to return the favor and bury his own nose in Will’s pubic hair if given the chance. Will had no intention of giving Hannibal the chance. Not today, at least.

At the first press of his tongue to Hannibal’s head, Hannibal shuddered and let out a soft moan. Will pulled back and gave Hannibal a stern look.

“That won’t do at all. I’m going to need to hear you, Hannibal.”

With this, Will took Hannibal entirely inside his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the underside and sucking hard. Hannibal screamed.

Will pulled off and smirked up at him. “Much better.”

He put Hannibal back into his mouth and set a varying rhythm, sucking him hard and fast, then backing off to mouth lightly at the head when he felt him start to twitch. All the while, Hannibal let out a continual string of obscene groans. Even with the mics off, the staff would be able hear what was going on through the door, and that just made Hannibal harder and more desperate.

Will was working admirably around the obstacle that the barrier provided, stopping just short of it at every pass down Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal would have been impressed by his skill if he could think straight.

“Move forward a little bit.” Will had pulled off completely, a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip with the head of Hannibal’s cock. “I need more room.”

Hannibal felt himself throb at the sight, and he obeyed, his stomach now pressed flush against the glass, his sweat making the smooth surface slick. The motion brought another inch of his cock outside the cell, and Will looked at it dispassionately.

“Good. Are you ready?”

Will didn’t wait for an answer, just lowered his mouth and brought Hannibal right to the back of his throat, swallowing him down in one motion. It was heaven, the tight muscles of Will’s throat working around his head, and his slick tongue under the base. Just as Hannibal had the thought that he wasn’t going to last long like this, Will pulled off entirely, going back to teasing him lightly with his tongue.

They went on like this for several minutes, Will deep-throating Hannibal to the edge of orgasm, then pulling away to tease him until he calmed back down, again and again. Hannibal’s vision was beginning to blur with his need to come, and he could think of nothing else but Will’s hot mouth. He was thrusting softly and moaning continually now, and letting out words he couldn’t even recognize.

Finally, with Hannibal’s cock deep down his throat, Will felt the unconscious thrusting of Hannibal’s hips begin to stutter, and he pulled off him in one swift motion, clamping down hard on the base of his cock with his hand.

“Did I say you could come, Hannibal?” Will looked up into his eyes calmly. Aside from his flushed lips, there was no evidence that he’d been at all affected by the encounter.

Hannibal let out a sharp frustrated keen and pressed himself tighter to the glass, seeking Will’s mouth again.

“No, Hannibal. You think this has been about your pleasure?”

With that, Will let go of Hannibal’s still painfully hard cock and stood to survey him.

Hannibal had stepped back from the glass at Will’s sudden absence. He made an obscene sight, the open vee of his jumpsuit framing his wet, red cock, and above that, the thick trail of hair leading up the plane of his torso, softer now for want of exercise, but still solid and broad. His eyes were almost black with his need. He was looking back at Will, mouth hung just open, chest heaving with his desperate breaths.

“Do you think _all of this_ has been for your pleasure, Hannibal? We’re done. Don’t attempt to contact me or my family again.”

“Will... please, don’t leave...”

“Goodbye, Hannibal. And remember: I never said you could touch yourself. Hands off.”

With that, Will walked back out the door, leaving Hannibal to his frustration.


End file.
